Impedance discontinuities in the hardware interconnect (e.g., printed circuit boards, electrical packaging, connectors) used in computers and other electronic equipment can significantly degrade system performance. These impedance discontinuities interact with the propagation of signals in non-intuitive ways, making it difficult to understand the root cause of the performance degradation. A traditional approach to finding the cause of the performance degradation is to guess-and-check, a debugging technique requiring years of debugging experience and significant investment of time and resources.